Fiona and the Pebbles on a Basketball
by KESwriter
Summary: Six months after Reid is mysteriously abducted, the team is forced to fill his position. Prentiss chooses a young agent who is intelligent like Reid and may know more than she lets on about how to track him down.
1. Chapter 1

I know. I'm starting a new story. This one will move fairly quickly, and it is a little more personal than most. I'll explain more at the end.

Fiona and the Pebbles on a Basketball

Prologue:

J.J. knocked on Reid's apartment door.

"Hey Spence!" she shouted. "We have a case! Emily wanted us on the plane twenty minutes ago, but I convinced her to wait because your Nigerian is fluent. Spence!"

She waited another minute and then pulled out her key. When she opened it, she immediately jumped back and pulled out her gun.

"FBI!" she shouted and began to clear corners.

There were signs of a struggle. Tables and chairs had been knocked askew and objects had been knocked to the floor. There was also a trail of blood that led from the kitchen all the way to the entrance. Once J.J. had the cleared the apartment, she called Prentiss.

"Spence has been abducted," she breathlessly.

…

The case went cold fast. The cameras that had been installed weren't working at that time. No messages or ransom demands were given. No one recalled anyone strange being in the apartment building. There was nothing they could do.

Henry couldn't understand where his godfather gone to. J.J. tried to explain that he was on sabbatical away from work. One day he gave her an envelope with Spencer's name on it.

"Put it in his inbox," he said. "For when he comes back."

J.J. wiped a tear away. "I will," she said.

Spencer Reid's inbox began to fill with notes from everyone. No one spoke about what they were writing, as if they all had secrets they only trusted Reid with. After nearly six months, it was overflowing. Then the contents were neatly packed away in a box with his name on it.

Then the inbox no longer belonged to Reid.

Chapter One:

Rossi knocked lightly on Prentiss's open door.

"Ready for your first day of interviews?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," she said.

"Cruz said it had to be done, we've held off as long as we could."

"I know," Prentiss said. "I keep telling myself this is only temporary. That he will come back. He will come back."

"I know he will," Rossi said. "We'll never stop looking for him and if he wants his old job back, it's his."

"Right," she said.

"So, are there any top contenders in your mind?"

"Three from different backgrounds. One used to work in cybercrimes, another one I know from my time in Interpol, and the last one is basically a female version of Reid based in Boston."

"Sounds like an interesting group," he said. "I'll let you get to it."

"Thanks, Rossi," she said.

…

Fiona Ryan smoothed out her skirt nervously after sitting down opposite Prentiss. Her fiery red hair was swept up in a simple ponytail. A multitude of freckles was visible beneath the concealer. She still looked very young for someone who was twenty-six.

"It's okay to be nervous," Prentiss said with a smile. "It is only natural."

Ryan nodded. "I wish I could say interviewing was my strongest trait, but it isn't."

"So, what is?" she asked and began to take notes.

"My strongest trait is that I am driven by my search for the facts. I don't like to let other emotions get in the way when the goal is to find what is black and white about situations."

"Even when there are a lot shades of gray?"

"There will always be details that can be pinned down. A profile consists of many shades of gray until is put in focus and facts are added together."

"Interesting," Prentiss said. "What is also interesting is your background. You graduated from Yale at the age of nineteen with a degree in math, which you also got a PHD in followed by another degree in criminology. How did you end up in the FBI?"

"I wanted to be a statistician for the Boston Celtics," she said with a slight smile. "I eventually realized that wasn't going to happen, so I decided to follow the family tradition of entering law enforcement. I have four older brothers who are cops, in addition to my father being Boston's deputy police commissioner."

"Sounds like a lot to live up to," Prentiss said.

"I chose to work with the FBI in Boston when they were looking for a criminology expert not long after the marathon bombing. I then had the opportunity to apply for a field position and I got one."

"That is quite an accomplishment for someone your age," she said.

"Thank you," she said. "But I don't want to be your resident genius," she added hastily.

"What do you mean by that?" Prentiss asked.

"At the academy I was constantly compared to Dr. Reid because of my intellect," she said. "I know a lot of facts, but that is not who I am. How I find the facts in a unique way is what I want to be known for."

"No one wants you to replace Dr. Reid," Prentiss said seriously. "Why do you want to join the BAU?"

"Because you have one of the highest case closure rates in the country," she said. "I want to work with the best. I believe that with my skills of correlating facts that I can be the best agent suited to your team."

"Thank you for your time, Agent Ryan," Prentiss said.

"Thank you," Ryan said.

Prentiss was left sitting in the office with the impression that she knew more about Reid than she let on.

…

Ryan put the "Do Not Disturb" sign up and closed the shades over the window. She then sat on the floor in lotus position and closed her eyes. After calming her breathing, she focused on Spencer Reid.

Author's Note:

This woman isn't me. I don't like basketball and my math is terrible. There will be a theme about identity running throughout the story though.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Two:

Prentiss joined Rossi for a drink in his office.

"So how goes the applicant search?" he asked as they sat down.

"I think I have my mind made up," she said. "But I wanted to call Aaron first."

"And what did he have to say?"

She smiled slightly. "That his first instinct was to not hire Reid."

"Really? Why?" Rossi asked.

"He was a nervous wreck during the interview," Prentiss said. "He kept spouting off facts for cases without being asked to do so. He didn't seem mature enough in some ways. Hotch worried about how he'd get along with the rest of the team, given his socialization skills."

"So why did Hotch hire him?"

"He still had Jason Gideon's glowing recommendation on his desk and he also saw a raw potential in him to do good."

"So, now what do you see in the agent that reminded you of Reid that you liked?"

"I think I liked her ability to overcome obstacles. She didn't spell it out, but she knew wouldn't fit into police culture the way her brothers did, so she found another way to help people."

"What's her name?" Rossi asked.

"Fiona Ryan," Prentiss said.

"Very Irish," Rossi remarked.

"And a huge Boston Celtics fan."

Rossi shrugged. "Baseball is my sport."

"I like a little soccer," Prentiss said. "She's going to be good with numbers."

"So, you've chosen her?"

"I think so," she said. "I'm not sure another unit chief would have hired her, but I think our team has a set of skills that are compatible with hers."

"What you're saying is, that because we've all worked with Reid, we might be able to handle someone like him who lacks the same social graces."

"That sounds about right," Prentiss said.

"Good," Rossi said.

"She's not replacing him," she added. "We both agreed on that in the interview."

"Emily, who could possibly replace Spencer Reid?"

…

Ryan felt a sensation. Hair. It felt too long. How long had he been gone? Panic. Racing thoughts. To hard to comprehend. Then nothing.

Her phone rang.

She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Is this Fiona Ryan?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes."

"Hi Fiona, it's Emily Prentiss. I'm calling to say you got the job! Welcome SSA Ryan."

"Thank you!" Ryan said. "Thank you so much. I promise you won't regret this."

"I believe I won't."

…

Six weeks later Ryan brought her box of things into the BAU bullpen. The one empty desk looked sad. She could only imagine how the team felt. Ryan began to unpack her things. A framed photo of her family. A name plate, which was a gift from her family after she graduated from Quantico. Finally, a small rubber basketball, which she never kept far from her.

"Hi."

Ryan turned to see a blond-haired woman putting her purse down on the desk next to hers.

"Hi," Ryan said offering her hand. "I'm Fiona Ryan."

"Jennifer Jareau," J.J. said taking it. "But everyone here calls me J.J."

"Okay, J.J." Ryan said.

"Guys."

They turned around to see a woman Fiona recognized from her research as Penelope Garcia on the upper level.

"We have a case," she said.

They exchanged a brief look and went upstairs.

Once everyone was assembled in the conference room, Prentiss made introductions.

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to Fiona Ryan, our newest member. Fiona this David Rossi, Mathew Simmons, Luke Alvez, Tara Lewis, J.J. and next to me is Penelope Garcia."

"Hi everyone," Ryan said. "I look forward to getting to know each of you in due time."

"Great," Prentiss said. "Now to the case."

"You are going to Helena, Montana," Garcia said. "Where three women have been found dead from strangulation with their left eyes missing, post mortem."

J.J. flipped through the file on her tablet. "Do we know how long these women have been missing."

"None of them are local," Garcia said. "Two of them had been reported as runaways from Idaho and the last victim was known as a truck stop prostitute whose parents had kicked out from Minnesota."

"They're all around the same age and look passingly similar," Lewis said looking at the autopsy photos.

"So, he has a type," Rossi said. "Blond and blue eyes."

"Blue eyes have been associated with witchcraft," Ryan said hesitantly. "In Greece, blue glass eyes are sold to ward off the evil eye."

"Interesting," Prentis said. "There might be a cult angle to this."

"There's no hesitancy in the strangulation," Simmons said. "Whoever did this must be strong and have had practice."

"Since he's picking victims from transient populations, we need to get going quickly," Prentiss said. "He may already have his next victim. Wheels up in twenty."

Everyone stood up and grabbed their things. Ryan was the last to leave.

"You did fine by the way," Prentiss said.

Ryan turned around briefly. "Thanks," she said.

…

"I've hunted in Montana," Rossi said. "The state is really beautiful."

"It's unfortunate that someone seems to think that hunting humans is fun there," J.J. said.

"Yes indeed," he said.

"Feel free to help yourself to coffee," Prentiss said to Ryan.

"Thanks," she said. "But I don't drink caffeine."

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"I used to indulge in it heavily in school," she said as she turned a slight shade of red. "Once, I had so much in me I stayed awake for forty-eight hours and then slept for three days. After that I slowly quit it."

"So, what do you drink?" Rossi asked.

"Water," she said. "I also do indulge in alcohol but no caffeinated mixtures."

"Interesting," Prentiss said. "So back to the case: Ryan I want you to work on the geographic profile. J.J. and I will interview the victim's families. Rossi, go with Simmons to the dump sites. Lewis and Alvez, talk to the ME and go over the report."

The seatbelt light went on everyone took seats to prepare to land.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Three:

Ryan closed her eyes and ran her fingers over her mini basketball. Fake pass. dribble to right, and dribble to the left. Layout shot. Score.

"Interesting coping mechanism."

She opened her eyes to find Rossi watching her.

"It helps me focus," she said as she turned slightly pink. "There's so much chaos about this case, a little mental basketball is helpful."

"Chaos is an interesting choice of words," he said. "Explain it to me."

"We've been here two days and we haven't caught a break," she said. "He stopped hunting among transient populations and now a waitress is missing."

"A sign of desperation," Rossi said. "Since he knew we were watching his hunting grounds."

"We're missing something big," she said. "I just don't know what."

He patted her on the back. "Hang in there, kid. We'll figure it out. I'm going to check with the captain on the tip line while everyone else is canvasing the area."

Ryan spun the ball in her hand. Connections. Connections. She dialed Garcia.

"Um hi," she said hesitantly.

"Hello Agent Ryan," she said pleasantly. "How can the all-knowing oracle assist you?"

"I was thinking, what if the abduction of Grace Jones was the endgame? Does she have any ties to transient populations such as, does she volunteer anywhere?"

"Not according to her social media account," she said. "But give me a second."

"What about um," she stammered. "What if she's hiding here? She's been a waitress here for five years and has a fiancé but what about before that?"

"Okay," Garcia said. "Now here's something. Before she came to Montana, she was an online temptress in Chicago called The Azure Goddess."

"Are there any local patrons?"

"Let's see. Yes, there is: A William Young. Oh my gosh he—"

"I know Garcia," she said. "I have to go."

Ryan hung up and then left the room There was single officer working the phones. She grabbed his sidearm without him noticing. Then she approached the captain's office and through the blinds she could see that Captain William Young had a gun to Rossi's head as he made a phone call.

"Daddy, give me courage," she whispered as she raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

"What the Hell!?" the officer said.

She dropped the weapon on the desk and opened the door. Young was on the floor motionless, with a gunshot wound to the right side of his head. Rossi was standing with his back against the wall. He looked at Ryan.

"Nice shot, kid," he said with a slight smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I've been better. I think," she said gesturing to her shaking hands.

"That'll wear off. Is that the first time you've killed someone?"

"Yes," she said. "I've been involved in takedowns, but I've never killed a person before."

"Come here," he said.

"I don't like hugs," she said.

"Okay, then how about a handshake?"

"Okay," she said.

"Thanks for saving my life," he said offering his hand.

"You're welcome," she said. "I know you'd do the same for me."

"In a heartbeat, kid," Rossi said. "Without question."

…

William Young was using his position to hunt among transient populations. It was discovered on his land that he had killed multiple homeless men. He was also collecting different shades of blue until it matched the perfect azure that belonged to Grace Jones. There was also a history of family abuse, which fed into his fixations on things. In high school, he worked part-time for the local mortician, so he knew how to preserve things. It all combined to fit the profile.

Prentis and Rossi were the only ones awake. She glanced over at Ryan curled up in a ball.

"Not a bad first case for her," Prentiss said. "Ryan proved that I can place her in the field if and when necessary."

"You did good picking her," Rossi said.

"Thanks," she said. "She'll never be him, but she'll work."

"No one will ever be him, Emily," Rossi said. "But she's a good fit and there will be room for him when we find him and if he wants to come back."

"Without a doubt," Prentiss said.

…

Ryan's apartment was sparsely furnished. Since she moved in, she hadn't had time to focus on adding more personal touches. What was important to her was her spare room where she meditated. She sat in lotus position and closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she focused on Spencer Reid.

 _IV bags hung around him. He couldn't read what they said. There must be a muscle inhibitor as he could barely move. He couldn't move. He couldn't—_

"Focus," she said out loud softly.

 _Who are you? Am I going crazy?_

"Advanced collective intelligence," she said. "Focus on your setting."

 _Who are you?_

"Someone who wants to help. Help me find you by looking around."

 _I see wood. Wooden beams. A brown ceiling._

"Good," she said. "The bags, what do they say?"

 _I can't see clearly enough. I hear footsteps. Footsteps mean pain. NO!_

"Spencer!" she cried out. She swore as she opened her eyes. This was the closest she had been to him. It probably corelated with the fact that she was doing his job now.

Ryan stretched and sighed. It was time to write her report for Gaia.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Four:

After cases in Omaha, Chicago, and Los Angeles over the course of a few weeks, Garcia called them in and looked to Ryan.

"You're going home," she said.

"What?" Ryan said.

"Two women have been abducted separately and found together with their hearts missing in Boston," Prentiss explained. "And another woman, a congressman's daughter was abducted two hours ago. Garcia just sent the info to your tablets. Cruz is letting us take the jet to get there. Wheels up in ten."

Ryan skimmed the file as she stood up. "The lead detective on the case is my godfather," she said.

"Are there any cops in Boston you don't have connections to?" Rossi asked.

"It's a very tight-knit community, so the general answer is no," she said.

…

"Fi!" Captain Shane Obrien said enthusiastically. "I know you don't like hugs, but you're getting one from me!"

"It's good to see you too Uncle Shane," she said as he held her in bear hug. "Though I wish under better circumstances."

"I know," he said. "Let me show you what we've assembled."

The victims had all been raped before they were killed with a gunshot wound to the head. Their hearts had been removed postmortem. The women varied in ethnicity and ranged in age from nineteen to twenty-five. They were all taken from clubs in one of the trendier sections of Boston. It was still debatable whether the congressman's daughter was victim of opportunity or the target.

Half the team was with the congressman in his home in the event a ransom demand was made while the other half continued to develop a profile.

Ryan observed as Lewis and J.J. interviewed the families. It was discovered that they both used the same club hopping app. She called Garcia to track the app.

"The congressman's daughter used the same app," she said.

"It's a solid lead," Ryan said.

"I'll pick out the usual creeps to see if they have anything in common with the victims."

"Thanks Garcia," she said.

"So, how does it feel to be home?" she asked.

She looked around the command center. They didn't know much about what she went through yet.

"After only a few weeks, this place feels vaguely foreign," she said.

Towards midnight, they didn't have any new leads or ransom demands. Ryan was playing with her mini-basketball when everyone stood up in attention.

"Stressed out, honey?"

Ryan to see her father, Deputy Police Commissioner Sean Ryan approaching her.

"A little," she admitted.

"There's not much you can do about the case now, so why don't you come home?" he said. "I'd invite your whole team over, but we recently downsized as the old house felt empty without five kids running around."

She looked to Prentiss. "Go," she said. "I was about to tell the team to call it a night anyway. I'll see you at six o'clock though."

"Thank you, Prentiss," she said and got up. She gathered her things and left with her father by her side.

…

Her parents peppered her with questions about how she liked her new job. Ryan didn't say much as all she wanted was to sleep. Or so she wanted her parents to believe.

Snagging a spare set of keys, she snuck out with a basketball under her arm. She had memorized where all the basketball courts in Boston were years ago.

It felt good to play a game alone. She hadn't had time to focus on anything but work and Spencer Reid since she started at the BAU.

Spencer Reid. She hadn't been able to learn much more since Helena. Gaia was getting impatient for results, but as she repeatedly tried to explain, she had to be on the same neural wavelength as Reid for it to work. Not all geniuses are alike as the way she processed information was different. It was just going to take time and more creative thinking.

Her perfect free throw from center court was interrupted by some men who looked to be in their early twenties. One of them spun the ball in his hands.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out this late?" the man with her ball said.

"I need practice," she said.

"You shouldn't be out at this hour," another man said. "Didn't you hear? There's a killer on the loose."

"No, I hadn't," she said. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Word on the street is that a congressman's daughter was snatched," the man holding her ball said. "You should be more careful."

"I will," she said. "Now can I have my ball back?"

"Not before we teach you a lesson about crossing our turf," he said.

One man grabbed her from behind.

"Sucks to be you then," she said and stomped on his foot. He loosened his grip. She twisted his arm around threw him at the other two men.

Ryan ran and they pursued her. She wove around buildings until she ended up at Grady's Pub.

"Hey Fi," the barman said. "What can I get you?"

"My usual," she said.

"That's my girl," he said with good humor. "Guinness runs in your veins."

Then the door thundered open. Her three would-be assailants rushed in.

"Those three men tried to attack me," she said.

The entire bar rose to it's feet. The three men began to back off. But the men in the bar approached them.

Ryan took a sip of her drink. "I want them alive. I need to question them about a case."

The men ran out and were followed quickly by the men in the bar.

She took another sip. "Riddle me this Pat: What hoodlums know about a congressman's daughter being abducted but don't know when they've been lured into a cop bar?"

"They strayed far from their turf to go after you," he said.

"I've misjudged my whole life, and it just bugs me that even a few men think I'm an easy target," she said.

"I don't know what to tell you," he said. "You've had the odds stacked against you so long, but you've learned to beat them time and time again."

"Speaking of beating, I better break it up," she said. "What do I owe you?"

He smiled. "Nothing for breaking up a dull night."

"Thanks, Pat," she said as she stood up.

"Stay out of trouble Fi."

"Never," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Five:

It turns out one of the three men who tried to attack Ryan was the friends with the boyfriend of the congressman's daughter. They had kept it secret because he was from the wrong side of town. Prentiss and Rossi were questioning him.

Sean Ryan was furious.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt Fi!" he shouted across the conference room.

"I had the situation under control from start to finish Dad!" she shouted back.

"You think because you carry those credentials that you are safe? You're at even greater risk."

"I'm not a child!" she said angrily. "We have a lead because of my actions."

"You would have found a lead another way without putting your life at risk."

"I put my life at risk constantly," she said. "What do you think I do at the FBI?"

"They should know better," he said. "They should know you're different."

"Get out," Ryan said.

"How dare you think you can order ME around!" he thundered. "I'm your father and the deputy police commissioner!"

"You're disrupting the investigation," she said firmly. "Get out now."

"I'll have a word with your supervisor first."

J.J. entered as he rushed past her.

Ryan sighed.

"I love my dad, but I have issues with him."

"Every family has problems," J.J. said.

"I know," she said. "Mine just seem a little crazier than most."

…

Rossi and Prentiss had just finished interviewing Ian Corbis when the deputy police commissioner stomped in.

"Don't you know what my daughter is?" he asked. "She shouldn't be in the field."

"She has proven herself to be more than adequate in the field," Prentiss said.

"She's autistic!" he shouted. "She has no place in danger."

"It is not on her record," Prentiss said. "And she passed all her psychiatric evaluations with flying colors."

"Because she is smart," he said. "But she doesn't know what danger she's in."

"This isn't up for debate, deputy commissioner," Prentiss said. "I will use your daughter as I see fit in the field. I suggest you leave."

"On whose authority?" he asked menacingly.

The door cracked open, and Lewis appeared.

"Guys," she said. "Corbis just called a friend of Irene's. A Rene Peterson whose family owns a series of construction equipment warehouses."

"That's our next lead," Prentiss said standing up. "Let's move."

She turned to face him briefly and said:

"You can stay but my team and I are leaving."

"Good luck flying home," he said.

…

The flight home was quite pleasant. It had turned out that Rene Peterson had been manipulating her boyfriend to attack the women who she then killed and extracted their hearts. Irene had beat her for a biology scholarship and that had triggered her downward spiral. Simmons managed to talk her into dropping the gun just as she was about to put a bullet in Irene's head.

"So, I didn't try to become a cop because my father thought I was too different to be one," Ryan said. "He kept saying I was special, but he never specified how and continued to applaud my brothers as they entered the police ranks."

"Sounds like a rough upbringing," Rossi said.

"It could have been worse," she said. "He made sure I got the best education from an early age. He wasn't thrilled with my decision to apply to Quantico, but at least he didn't throw a tantrum like the one you saw today."

"We aren't going to treat you any differently," J.J. said gently.

"I don't expect you to," she said. "How I am different may have a name, but I refuse to let it define me."

"Those sound like words to live by," Prentiss said.

"Yes, they are," she said with confidence.

…

When they arrived back at the BAU offices to finish up some paper work a woman in her early forties with blond hair held back in a bun at the base of her neck was waiting with Garcia. She was wearing a red dress with long sleeves and fringe. The sight of her made Ryan stop dead in her tracks.

"Gaia?" she said softly.

"Dr. Daniels," Prentiss said enthusiastically. "To what do what do we owe the pleasure?"

Gaia Daniels smiled. "I thought I'd check in on one of my favorite students. You all did great work on your latest case."

"Thank you," Prentiss said. "Fiona was instrumental to the success of the case."

"I knew when I first saw her she'd be an asset to the BAU one day," she said. "I'm glad to be proven correct."

"Thank you," Ryan said.

"I was wondering if I could treat you all out to breakfast," she said.

"Thank you, but it's been a long case," Prentiss said. "Maybe another time?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm not built for all-nighters anymore," Rossi said. "I think I'm just going to nap in my office. Thank you for the offer though."

"Of course, David," she said.

Lewis and Alvez both pleaded exhaustion also. J.J. and Simmons wanted to get home to be with their families.

"I'm hungry for some eggs," Ryan said.

"The Breakfast Nook has some of the best," Daniels said. "I'll see the rest of you another time."

Everyone scattered, and Ryan and Daniels headed to the stairs.

"You remembered I am claustrophobic," Daniels said.

"And your office is on the top floor in the school," Ryan said.

"You always got a workout if you insisted on talking to me as I made my way to the office."

Once Ryan closed the door, she made a face at Daniels.

"What were you thinking?" she hissed. "What if someone did want to tag along for breakfast?"

"Then this conversation would be twice as interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Six:

The Breakfast Nook was packed with customers. Ryan and Gaia were lucky to get a table in the back of the restaurant.

Ryan picked at her scrambled eggs.

"So, are you kicking me off the assignment?" she asked.

"I'm giving you another month to find me something useful," Gaia said.

"I'm trying every spare minute of every day," Ryan said.

"I know you are," she said. "And I can see the frustration in your reports."

"So, I'm going to put in for a transfer in a month and you're going to hope they pick another genius agent?"

"I'm going to recommend this one," she said.

"Do you have him or her already working on the assignment?" Ryan asked.

"I don't want to alarm Reid with a new voice in his head at the same time," she said.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"I think we should try a different approach," she said. "Focus on what you have in common with him. Think of facts rather than just his name while you're meditating. Consider what drives your passion towards finding him."

"I haven't fallen in love with him," Ryan said after taking a sip of water. "He's ten years older than me. Which leads to my favorite question you refuse to answer: Why the secrecy? The team misses the guy horribly. I met Agent Jareau's older son once and he stated that I was sitting at his godfather's desk."

"I have my reasons for remaining quiet, and they don't pertain to you," she said firmly.

"So, what if I were to tell them that I was chosen by you, the head of criminal psychology at Quantic, to go on a mission to find Spencer Reid using my above-average intelligence to practice a kind of experimental telepathy that sounds something like the plot of Dan Brown's latest book?"

"You'd risk your integrity and mine by doing so," she said. "Do you like your job, Fi?"

"I do," she said.

"So why risk losing it now?" she asked. "Keep at it for another month and we'll revisit where you belong."

Gaia got up and put money down for the bill.

"My suggestions are in my latest message. I expect a report by tomorrow."

She left without another word. Ryan continued to eat. Gaia Daniels was scary and entrancing at the same time. Being a student of hers was a rewarding and enlightening experience. Conducting a covert rescue mission for her, was something else. She was a puzzle of a woman.

After eating and paying, Ryan got up and went back to the office to finish some paperwork.

"How was breakfast?" Prentiss asked.

Ryan nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Good," she said, recovering quickly.

"I've attended several of her lectures," she said. "I also know Spencer Reid was particularly fond of her style of writing. Said it spoke to the mind of a killer with the perfect balance in tone."

"Interesting," Ryan said.

That confirmed one theory for why she was keeping the whole thing a secret.

…

Sitting in lotus position, she closed her eyes and held her basketball.

There are over thirty-five thousand pebbles or bumps, on a Spalding basketball.

The Boston Celtics have won the most NBA championships, currently holding the record at seventeen.

The NBA requires all game balls to be inflated between 7.3 and 8.5 PSI

The average NBA player can jump twenty-eight inches off the ground.

Most rubber produced today is synthetic.

Rubber is a polymer of isoprene. As a polymer, it's makeup is

 _CH2=C(CH3)CH=CH2_

Spencer?

 _Who are you?_

Ryan hesitated seconds.

Call me Fi

 _Like Phi? The golden ratio: one point six one eight zero three three_

Nine eight eight

 _How far can you memorize?_

Fifty, you?

 _Sixty_

Cool

 _I'm scared Phi_

I'm trying to help you. Do you have any identifiers around you, like a window?

 _There are two windows. I see trees._

Can you identify the type of trees?

 _No. They are common trees to the North American region._

At least we know you're most likely in the States then.

 _I hope so._

We will find you. I promise.

 _Who is we?_

I have a friend who is helping me.

 _I hear footsteps. I-_

PANIC AND I WILL LOSE YOU!

 _He's taken part of my liver out and my left kidney. He's measuring my brainwave response to stimuli. I don't know why. Help me!_

Stay calm!

 _I'm trying! He has a needle. He's going to put me under. Help!_

Recite the golden ratio every time you're alone. It will be honing signal to you. I will find you and I will help you I promise.

 _One point six one eight_

Ryan opened her eyes as tears fell. Now she had a lead.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Seven:

Gaia was thrilled with the results and wanted her to try again as soon as possible. Unfortunately, she was called on a case.

"Two women in St. Louis have been found dead with brands on their chests," Prentiss said.

Garcia turned on the screen and the brands appeared. They were zodiac symbols size of dinner plates. One was for Sagittarius and the other was Aquarius. Both women were Caucasian and had light brown hair.

"How were they killed?" Simmons asked.

"Poisoned," Garcia said. "With potassium chloride."

"It has been used as a method for lethal injection but is also used to treat hypokalemia and to stop the heart briefly during cardiac procedures," Ryan said.

Prentiss checked her phone. "Another victim has been taken," she said. "This is his third in six days. We'll discuss it further on the plane. Wheels up in ten."

…

"Clear!" Ryan shouted as she looked around what appeared to be a nursery. She had been sent with Simmons and Alvez to check on the last known location of the most recent victim. It was and old mansion and something about the place made her irrationally nervous.

"Clear!" Alvez shouted. "Her cell phone has to be here somewhere. It's still transmitting."

She entered a bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain. "Clear!"

As she turned around, she felt a shock to her neck. Ryan screamed as she was dragged back into the nursery down a concealed staircase.

…

"She isn't Reid, Emily," Rossi said. "We'll get her back."

"How could we be so stupid!?" Prentiss yelled as she paced. "No thought to look to see if the place had a tunnel from the basement that lead to carriage house. The unsub was just waiting for us to come in."

"We know he is smart," he said. "But we are smarter. Let's put together a profile and bring her home."

"None of the victims were raped," Prentiss said in a low tone. "None of them were raped."

"Emily, we need to consider the idea that Fiona was the target," Rossi said softly.

"Which is not a good thing," Prentiss said. "We need to get back to the team."

"We'll find her," Rossi said.

"We will," Prentiss said, leaving the question of Ryan's condition heavy in the air.

…

Ryan found herself zip-tied to a thin cot. It looked like she was in some sort of basement. After analyzing her surrounding and finding any exit impossible, she closed her eyes and started reciting the number of Phi to calm her nerves.

 _Phi!_ He shouted in her ear. I can feel your fear. What is wrong?

I am being held captive.

 _What do you do for living?_

I have your old job Spencer. I took it on to get closer to finding you.

She could hear footsteps. It took every ounce of energy in her to stay calm.

 _It's okay Phi. I'll stay with you._

She felt tears welling up.

I don't think I want you to be with me right now.

Ryan felt his embrace.

 _I won't let you suffer alone_.

It doesn't work that well when another person is in the room.

 _I'll try for you Phi._

Spencer, you are too good for this world.

This made him embrace her harder as suddenly, she could see what he saw.

He was hooked up to all sorts of tubes. She looked around for any landmarks outside the windows as she heard a voice and felt her clothes being pulled off. Reid's warmth gripped her harder and she focused on a box on a table to her right. It was for electrolyte solutions. She saw the box had a bar code. She focused on the number and smiled.

"I know how to find you," she said out loud softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Eight:

"Clear!" Rossi shouted as he entered the basement. Then in the corner he saw her. Ryan was wearing nothing but a gray sports bra and black slacks while zip-tied to a cot. The Leo brand was on full display. Her eyes were slits.

"Guys I've got her," he said and then approached her. He felt for her pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

"David," she whispered.

"Fiona," he said. "You're safe. Lucas Tilling is in custody. It's over."

"I knew you guys would save me," she said.

Rossi pulled out a knife. "Let's get you out of here."

"Okay," she said weakly.

Paramedics appeared just after Rossi undid the last tie. He moved aside to let them work on her. They put an oxygen mask on her face. Prentiss then appeared.

"I'll ride with her," she said.

One of the paramedics shook his head.

"There isn't room," he said.

"Okay," Prentiss said and approached Ryan. "We'll meet you there Fiona. Okay?"

She nodded her head ever so slightly as the paramedics lifted her out of the room.

Prentiss looked to Rossi.

"She isn't taking all of this in, is she?"

"Fiona's processing it differently," he said.

Prentiss didn't say anything. Rossi touched her shoulder.

"We got her back," he said.

"We got her back," she said.

…

Garcia had already jumped on a plane and was in the waiting room by the time the rest of the team had arrived. They sat in silence as they waited. Tilling had bragged that they would never find her, but they did. In what condition was now the big question.

Two hours later, a doctor appeared looking grim.

"She's in stable condition," he reported. "I'm prepared to release her as early as tomorrow afternoon."

"That's great news," Rossi said. "When can we see her?"

"I'm only allowing one person in at a time for now and she is asking for an Emily Prentiss," he said firmly. "The brand was cleanly made so while it will last, it isn't going to cause any further distress."

"Was she raped?" Lewis asked softly.

"Since none of you are on her emergency contact list, I can only speak in generalities. She has no other major injuries, and I believe she will heal faster physically than she will mentally."

"Thank you," Prentiss said. "Can I see her now?"

"You may," he said. "Follow me."

Prentiss got up and followed the doctor to her room. Ryan had an oxygen tube in her nose and looked extremely pale. Her wrists had bandages on them.

"Hey," Ryan said softly.

"Hey," Prentiss said and took a seat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she said. "But they have me on some pain pills that are making things a little fuzzy right now."

"That's good," Prentiss said.

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Don't apologize," Ryan said.

"What?" she said.

"None of this is your fault Prentiss—"

"Please call me Emily and all of this is my fault."

"None of this is your fault Emily. I don't want to hear about your regrets when I want to focus on moving forward."

"Take as much time off as you want."

"I really don't want any time off, but I know you'll make me take at least four weeks."

"You need to process what Tilling did to you," Prentiss said. "It will take time to heal. Take it from someone who also been physically and emotionally scarred by an unsub."

"He raped, me," Ryan said simply. "I know that is what all of you want to know about. He did hurt me in that way Emily."

Prentiss grabbed her hand. "We just want to know how you're coping," she said.

"I'm doing as best I can," she said. "And if you breathe a word of this to my father I will quit on the spot. I'll tell him in my own time."

"But you will tell him?" Prentiss said.

"When the time is right," she said.

"Emily," she said slowly. "Can I stay with you when we go home tomorrow?"

"For as long as you want," she said.

"Thanks," she said and closed her eyes.

Prentiss held the young agent's hand a moment longer and then let go. She then silently left.

…

"It isn't the Ritz, but it's home," Prentiss announced when they arrived at her apartment.

"Better than my place," Ryan said.

"I'm thinking about taking a shower," she said. "Would you like to go in first?"

"No thanks," she said lightly. "Would you like me to tell you about how I think I can track down Spencer Reid now or afterwards?"

Prentiss turned and stared at her.

"What?"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Nine:

Prentiss poured herself another cup of coffee.

"I feel like I should be drinking something stronger," she said.

"The more important thing though is, do you believe me?" Ryan asked.

"I think it sounds too crazy for me not to believe you," Prentiss said. "Just run it by me one more time: How does all this work?"

"Think of every sci-fi reference to telepathy ranging from the X-Men to the last Star Wars film. It is all based in group collective thought."

"So, your intelligence is high like Reid's, so you are able to connect to him through telepathy?" she said slowly.

"Telepathy isn't the best term for it but as it involves more neuro connections, but yes it works like telepathy."

"Show me," Prentiss said. "I have a spare room you can use."

"It doesn't work to well with another person in the room, but I can record it on my phone," Ryan said.

"Then do it," she said. "I want to see how this works before I take any action on that bar code you saw."

"Okay," Ryan said. "I'll get set up."

…

Ten minutes later Ryan was set up on the floor with her mini basketball in her hand. She began to recite Phi.

 _Phi! How are you?_

"I'm okay," she said out loud. "I hurt but I think I'll be fine."

She felt him shiver.

 _He extracted spinal fluid today._

"What does he look like?"

 _He always wears glasses, a surgical mask, and a surgical cap. He has gray eyes and looks to be in his mid-forties._

"That helps," she said. "We'll find you soon I promise."

Prentiss burst in.

"Spencer?"

"Emily is here, Spencer," she said with a touch of annoyance.

 _She knows?_

"Yes, she knows."

"Ask him something only a few people would know," Prentiss said. "Ask him what I said to keep sane when Scratch was torturing me."

"What did Prentiss say to stay sane while she was being tortured?"

 _Wheels up._

"Wheels up."

"Oh God Spencer," Prentiss said. "We never gave up on looking for you, I swear, and now we're going to find you."

"Prentiss says that she never gave up, and that we're going to find you."

 _I know, and I never gave up hope._

"He never gave up hope."

 _Phi, are you okay? You sound sad._

"I'm afraid to close my eyes," she said. "I was prescribed something to help me sleep, but I don't want to become addicted to it."

 _Recite Phi when you go to sleep and I'll stay with you. Okay? You're not alone and you have Emily too._

"I know," she said. "I'll see you later, then okay?"

 _Okay._

Ryan opened her eyes to see Prentiss staring at her.

"Stay with me tonight," she said.

"I don't plan on leaving," Ryan said.

"No," she said. "Sleep in my bed with me. I'll protect you."

"But I like guys."

"And so, do I," she said. "You're young and you're scared. Let me comfort you."

"Okay," Ryan said with a sigh. "I'm not going to fight you on this."

"We'll tell the team tomorrow," Prentiss said. "Cruz has put us on stand-down for two days."

"Thanks, Emily," she said.

"You're welcome."

…

Prentiss held on Ryan as she slept. The young woman tossed and turned at first until she fell into Emily's arms. She recited numbers in her sleep that didn't seem to make any sense. Prentiss found herself reciting the numbers after her as she fell asleep.

 _She was laying in a bed hooked up to all sorts of tubes and other hospital equipment. She tried to steady her breathing. Looking out the windows, she saw nothing but trees. There had to be something else she was missing._

 _There was the sound of a door opening and it filled her with dread. She calmed her nerves. A man then appeared wearing hospital mask, apron, and surgical cap. He pulled out a needle and injected something into one of the bags. Emily looked down at his shoes. They were orthopedic, the kind nurses in hospitals wear. She saw something under his gray pants cuff. It was part of a spider._

Another clue and another ray of hope that helped everyone sleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the support!

Chapter 10:

They assembled at Rossi's house at around ten in the morning. Nobody was quite sure what to expect when Prentiss texted them about the meeting. They all hoped Ryan was doing okay and nothing else had happened.

"So, what are we doing here, Emily?" Rossi asked as they took seats in the family room.

"We have a lead on where Reid might be, and it comes from an unusual source," she said and turned to Garcia. "Would like to open up that file I sent you?"

"Sure," Garcia said.

She opened her computer, and everyone huddled around it.

It was footage Ryan had taken on her phone of her "interacting" with Reid. Prentiss could be heard interrupting the session. When it was done, everyone turned to stare at Ryan.

"I have many questions, but first, what numbers were you reciting?" Alvez asked.

"Phi," Ryan said. "It is like Pi but for when, two quantities are in the golden ratio if their ratio is the same as the ratio of their sum to the larger of the two quantities as described in simplest terms by Wikipedia."

"So how long have you been in 'contact' with Reid?" Simmons asked.

"Since the day I interviewed for the job here," Ryan said.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Rossi said. "How did you develop this link with Reid?"

"I was contacted by someone at Quantico to consider a position at the BAU to help locate Spencer Reid," she said. "I was taught how to meditate and focus my mental energies on him in a form of telepathy called advanced group thought, where it is theorized that we as a society are growing closer together and will eventually be able to form a link mentally with one another. Those of us with a heightened level of intelligence are more likely to bond with other people of a similar intellect level."

"Interesting," J.J. said. "Who is your contact at Quantico?"

Ryan sighed. "I'd rather not say."

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"I have been asked to keep quiet about the person's name so long as it is not relevant to Reid's rescue. I believe in honoring my promises."

"As long as it's not relevant, let's move on," Prentiss said. "Garcia, I sent you another file. You can open it now."

"Okay," Garcia said.

It was all of Ryan's notes she had taken over the past several weeks, including Prentiss's dream.

"Is that enough, to build a profile off of?" Ryan asked.

Garcia scanned the notes. "It should be. You'd need some sort of card to buy this stuff as you can't exactly pay for it with cash at a department store."

Lewis looked at the notes. "What he's done suggests that he is a doctor. But he could have flunked out of medical school but work in a hospital setting."

"Give me a few minutes, while I work my magic," Garcia said and turned her computer around.

"Poor Spence," J.J. said. "He's been tortured all this time."

"But we're going to find him now," Prentiss said. "And that is what is important."

"The question is though, how are we going to explain why we want to bust down some doors based on telepathy?" Rossi asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when it's time," she said.

Prentiss's phone rang. She looked at the number.

"It's Boston-based," she said.

Ryan looked at it. "Don't pick it up! It's my father!"

"He's going to keep calling if I don't," she said and opened her phone.

"MY DAUGHTER WAS RAPED ON YOUR WATCH!" he screamed so everyone could hear. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ryan grabbed her phone. "Threatening a federal agent is a felony offence Dad!"

"I DON'T CARE, SHE LET YOU GET HURT! I'M GOING TO RIP THAT PLACE APART AND BRING YOU HOME!"

"How do you even know about it?" she asked.

"I HAVE MY SOURCES!" he roared. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME!? HOW DARE YOU!"

"Guys," Garcia said nervously. "I've found something."

"Bye Dad," Ryan said and hung as he continued to scream.

"Where is he?" Prentiss asked anxiously.

"Arbor Hills, Montana," Garcia said. "It is located right near the Canadian border."

"That explains why one of my first connections with him was so strong," Ryan said. "I was close to him proximity-wise."

"Who is the monster holding him?" Alvez asked.

"A Dillan Silver. He works as a nurse at a hospital one town over. He was expelled for plagiarism during his last year in medical school at Georgetown, where his father lived. The paper he plagiarized was on Mengele's experiments. He fought the claim hard and was banned from the campus following a testy interaction with administrators."

"Any priors?" Rossi asked.

"His ex-girlfriend in DC has a restraining order against him after she claimed he threatened her with a knife. She happens to be studying at Quantico to be a crime scene analyst."

"Was she a student of Reid's?" J.J. asked.

"Yes, she was, and she did well according to Reid's notes," Garcia.

"That is probably how they interacted," Rossi said.

"What if, Silver was jealous of Reid?" Lewis asked. "That could have been what triggered him."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Ryan asked. "Who's up for a trip to Montana?"

"We need to have a plan first," Prentiss said.

"I suggest we make it quickly for Reid's and your sake Prentiss, as my father likes to drive double the speed limit when he's angry. He isn't going to be bothered by speeding tickets, if he gets any."

"Let's get to work then," Prentiss said.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the support! It's the holiday season, how about making my day by dropping a review?

Chapter Eleven:

It took some time, but they found out that there was a drug smuggling ring that crossed the Canadian border. Silver was working at one of the hospitals that had been flagged as a place where drugs were being stolen from. The spider tattoo was used among the gang that frequently did the drug runs. It was enough of a lead for the team to justify visiting Silver and questioning his involvement.

Since access to the jet while they were on stand down wasn't possible, Rossi footed the bill for the air fare. They managed to get on a flight to Greenville, the closest town with an airstrip, two hours later. Prentiss had to pull some strings in order to get their weapons on board, but in the end, they were all set.

"You know there is a strong possibility that we all might get fired for doing this," Lewis said after they went through security.

"If it means getting Spence home, then it's worth it," J.J. said.

"Nobody is getting fired," Prentiss said. "We're merely there to assist on profiling some drug smugglers."

"We weren't invited though," Simmons said. "I'd hate to see this team broken apart like my old one."

"If anyone asks, this was all my idea," Rossi said. "I'll take the heat. Retirement isn't the worst thing in the world."

"We're going to get through this," Prentiss said. "We all knew what we signed up for when we agreed to go on this mission. It is past the time to back out of this."

"I have no interest in doing so," Alvez said. "Wheels up."

"Wheels up," Rossi said.

"Wheels up," Prentiss said.

"Wheels up," Alvez said.

"Wheels up," Lewis said.

"Wheels up," J.J. said.

Ryan looked up from texting on her phone.

"Wheels up," she said.

"Who were you texting?" J.J. asked.

"The person who might save us if we can't save ourselves," she said.

"You're not going to give any further hints?" J.J. asked.

"Nope," she said.

Lewis was checking her phone.

"Guys we might have a slight problem," she said. "A snowstorm is supposed to hit about an hour after we land."

"That's why I ordered SUVs from the rental agency," Prentiss said. "A little snow isn't going to stop us."

"No, it is not," Rossi said.

…

The plane ride was bumpy as they approached Montana. Rossi could be seen holding onto the armrest like his life depended on it. Ryan looked lost in though.

"Hey," J.J. said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," she said. "I'm just grateful to be a good distance from my father. I hope Garcia knows to barricade her door if she hears him."

"You could have stayed behind with Garcia if you wanted to," she said.

"No, I'm the link to Reid through advanced group thought," Ryan said. "If he's under sedation, I think I can wake him up."

"You're very brave, you know that?"

Ryan shrugged. "I'm just doing my job."

"And you're doing it well," J.J. said and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks," she said.

They held on for a few moments and then slowly let go.

…

Visibility was low when they arrived. Rossi and Simmons volunteered to drive. Silver lived in a fairly isolated area, so they needed to be careful.

"I want your satellite phones on at all times," Prentiss said. "Drive carefully and if it gets too bad, we'll try again tomorrow."

"This might be our only shot if the weather gets any worse though," Simmons said.

"Then let's get moving," Rossi said.

Ryan rode with Simmons Lewis, and J.J. The rest were with Rossi. Rossi was going to take the lead driving.

Following the maps downloaded on to their phones, the roads grew increasingly narrow. The snow was pounding hard against the windows. A sense of unease was coming across the team as they watched the snow. Yet still, they persisted.

They finally reached the long winding driveway to Silver's house. Rossi carefully moved forward. Then suddenly, the front two wheels exploded, and his car spun around, knocking Simmons's car into a ditch before falling to the other side.

Ryan came to first. She looked around and saw that everyone was covered in cuts and bruises from the shattered glass. Looking down on herself, she saw that she had also sustained some minor cuts. Feeling for pulses, she was relieved to find that everyone was alive. They were lucky it was a relatively shallow ditch.

She dialed nine-one-one.

"Hello, nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

"The is agent Fiona Ryan," she said desperately. "I was in one of two SUVs that skidded off of Mill Road."

"I have your coordinates," the operator said. "We should have help there in about thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes!?"

"We have a small fire and rescue team that supports three different municipalities," the operator said calmly. "I'm sorry, but we have been swamped with calls."

"Hurry up!" she said and hung up.

She briefly questioned what she should do. The logical thing would be to get out and survey the damage. But Ryan wasn't feeling very logical.

Ryan found pen and paper and wrote: "HELP IS ON THE WAY" in bold letters for J.J. After retrieving her gun, she got out of the car and began to climb the ditch.

She had come this far. She wasn't going to stop now.


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Twelve:

It wasn't ice that caused Rossi to skid. It was a piece of barbed wire. There must be another entrance that isn't on the maps. Ryan carefully stepped over it and moved forward.

She knew Silver drove a jeep, but it wasn't in the driveway or the garage as far as she could see. There was a white van in the garage and the sight made her shiver. This was probably how Reid was transported.

Since Silver appeared to not be home, she had to weigh her options carefully.

"I'm cold, I am bleeding, and I need shelter," she said out loud. "I came across this house and broke in to survive the elements."

It sounded ludicrous, but it might work in the court of law. She tested the door and found it was locked. There were several options for how to enter. If Simmons or Alvez were around, force might have worked. Instead she pulled out a hairpin and took a calming breath before working on the lock. It took her longer than she would have liked, but in the end, she heard the lock click open.

Ryan welcomed the feeling of warmth and then began to clear corners. There was hospital equipment and drug paraphernalia everywhere. She anxiously climbed the stairs.

The first room appeared to be Silver's bedroom. Then, in the second one, she saw him. After clearing the corners, she dashed to his side. Reid's hair was longer than she imagined it would be. There were tiny cuts on his face from where it appeared that Silver shaved him. She examined the bags he was hooked up to. One was for a urinary tract infection, another contained electrolytes, and the final one was a sedative. Undoing the one containing the sedative, she waited for him to wake up.

It was a heavy sedative and it took fifteen minutes for Reid to come around. He began to recite Phi. Ryan pulled out her mini basketball from her inner pocket and placed it in his right hand. She closed her eyes.

There are over thirty-five thousand pebbles on a basketball.

 _Phi?_

"Open your eyes, Spencer," she said out loud as she opened hers.

He blinked twice.

"You're so much younger than I imagined," he said hoarsely.

She smiled for the first time in days.

"Your hair is longer than I imagined," she said.

She gently took the basketball back.

"My name is Fiona Ryan," she said.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you," he said.

"We need to get you out of here," she said.

"I'm afraid I can't be of much help," he said. "My arms, and particularly my legs are haven't been used much so I can barely move even without the sedatives."

"Fortunately, I formulated a plan while waiting for you to wake up. I'll be right back."

She left and returned with a pile of clothes. Reid looked at her dubiously.

"You barely know me, and you want to dress me?"

"I do," she said. "I'm going to get you in that van and we're going to get you out of here."

"Did you come with any backup?" he asked.

"They got stranded in a ditch," she said. "Help is still at least five minutes away."

He shook his head. "Prentiss would have killed me for going rogue."

"She'll probably kill me too," she said. "But I'll worry about that later."

She undid the rest of the bags he was attached to. She then put on gloves and carefully removed the catheter she had spotted earlier.

"Ow," he said.

"I'm trying to go slow," she said.

"This is so embarrassing," he moaned.

"Just focus on the fact that it is for a good cause," she said. "Getting you out alive."

With the precision of a nurse, she began to methodically remove his gown and fit him into some clothes. They were slightly baggy on him, but she had thought to grab a belt. She cringed at the sight of the scars where, parts of organs had been removed.

After he was dressed, Reid asked: "What now?"

Before she could answer, the sound of footsteps could be heard. Fiona quickly covered Reid and hid in a corner.

The door opened.

"Who's in here?" Dillan Silver asked.

Ryan said a silent prayer and leapt into the air with her gun. She shot blindly.

Dillan stumbled. He was dressed in hospital scrubs and holding a shotgun. She had grazed his neck. He recovered quickly and took aim at her. She aimed and shot him again just as he shot her in the stomach.

She quickly put pressure on the wound. Silver wasn't making any sounds. Ryan let out a contended sigh. She had saved Spencer. She had completed her assignment.


	13. Chapter 13

I stayed home from work due to a severe ear ache and a sore throat. Not a good combination when it is story hour registration day and the phone doesn't stop ringing. So, I've been busy as the pitter patter of keys does not bother my ears.

Chapter Thirteen:

Ryan woke up groggily to the sight of bright lights and the sound of beeping machines. Her stomach ached. She perked up and felt around for the button to press for pain meds.

"Here," a gentle voice said.

She looked to see that Prentiss was the one handing her the button.

"Thanks," she said as pressed the button. "How am I alive?"

"J.J.," Prentiss said. "She saw your note and told the EMTs to go to the house. They were able stabilize you using the equipment, Silver had on hand."

"And, how is he?" she asked.

"Dead. You shot him in the throat. He had bled out before the EMTs could work on him."

"How big a mess did I cause?"

"The police want a statement when you up for it," she said.

"What about the rest of the team?"

"We know Gaia Daniels was the person you were texting," Prentiss said. "She told the whole story to Cruz. He thinks he can use it to make a case that we were acting on a tip using an experimental resource. The important thing being, that the results were successful."

"How is Spencer?"

"He has a urinary tract infection that is pretty severe. He is also weak from lack of muscle use. But he is talking and asking about you constantly. He's going to be okay, Fiona."

"Good," Ryan said.

"What you did was very risky," Prentiss said. "Consider this your first warning. If you go rogue again, even for the right reasons, I will put you on probation."

"Understood, boss," she said.

Prentiss grabbed her hand. "I'm also very glad you're alive," she said passionately. "We nearly lost you again and it scared me."

She held on to it. "I have a big family, but I don't think I knew what it meant to be loved by one until I joined the BAU."

Then she remembered something important.

"What about my dad?" she asked nervously.

"He's in jail for smashing one of Garcia's computers."

"Is Garcia okay?"

"She used pepper spray on him."

"Smart woman," Ryan said as she began to drift off. "A very smart woman."

"And so are you," Prentiss said as she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

…

All Reid wanted to do was go home. But that wasn't an option, yet. He had to build up his strength. It would take a couple weeks at least. He was also tired of laying around. He wanted to live life to the fullest again.

It felt good to see the team. Everyone was wiping away tears of joy. Garcia arrived with a giant package. It contained letters that they had been writing him over the last six months. They would keep him busy as he tried to catch up on life.

He was reading one of the letters from Henry when he heard his name called. He looked up to see Gaia Daniels standing at the entrance of his room.

"Hi," he said cheerfully. "Come in and sit down."

"Thank you," she said as she entered.

"I understand you're the reason my team isn't being dissolved," he said. "Thank you."

She turned slightly pink. "It was the least I could do. The advanced group thought experiment was my idea. Your team shouldn't be ripped apart for using it."

"You did well in choosing Fiona Ryan as your guide," he said.

"She did all the heavy lifting," Gaia said. "I merely provided ideas and moral support."

"And love," he said.

"What?" she said.

"Fiona picked up on it quickly. The reason you did all of this was not only to save me but because you were also in love with me."

She looked shocked and turned a deeper shade of red.

"When did you find out?" she asked.

"I didn't know your name until today," he said. "But I felt another presence when I interacted with Fi, something that was more passionate. Fi was doing this because she wanted to save me, but I sensed another person's interest was also involved."

"In the movie Interstellar, one of the characters suggested that love could have another form in space," Gaia said. "Love is a bond that has unique characteristics."

"How long have you been in love with me?" he asked.

"Since the first time your team visited my class, three years ago," she said shakily. "It was love at first sight. Every interaction we've ever had has sent my heart a flutter."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid," she said as tears fell. "I also thought I wasn't smart enough for you. A little too old also."

"I don't care about age or intelligence," he said. "I care about compatibility."

"I'm sorry it took you getting kidnapped for you to discover that I was in love with you."

"I believe a bright side can be found for almost everything," he said. "And I think you're the light to this darkness."

"I want to be," she said.

"We'll find out together," Reid said.

"Definitely."

Author's Note:

This is not the end.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Fourteen:

Two Months Later:

Reid and J.J. cleared the basement of the Ellison residence. He blinked twice.

"Guys," he said urgently. "Agent Ryan found the boys. They're being held at gunpoint by Ellison in the attic. She's trying to talk him down."

"Everybody to the attic," Prentiss said into their ears.

As they climbed the stairs, the sheriff asked:

"How did you know that? I couldn't hear anything on my connection."

"Agent Ryan and I communicate on different wavelength," he said.

"Because your both geniuses?" he asked. "My daughter showed me the lecture by that Daniels woman. Really fascinating stuff."

"I know," he said and blinked twice again. "We need to hurry. Ryan thinks she's losing him."

They quickened their pace. Then gun shots were heard.

"Ellison is down," Rossi said. "All three boys are safe."

"How is Ryan?" J.J. asked.

Once again, Reid blinked twice.

"She's fine," Reid and Rossi said in unison.

…

Reid and Ryan finished their reports for Gaia on the plane. Ryan was typing away while Reid wrote his. They exchanged glances frequently.

Rossi glared at them. "I appreciate having you both on the team. Without question. My only quibble is that I can never tell when I'm interrupting a conversation between you two."

"We don't mind," they said in unison.

"Is it weird sharing thoughts constantly?" J.J. asked. "Or do you get used to it?"

"We're learning to build mental blocks," Ryan said. "Such as I really don't want to know what he is doing with Gaia on date nights."

"And Ryan gets loud when she's watching basketball games," Reid said.

Ryan made a face briefly. "Other than that, it's fine."

Reid looked out the window briefly.

"Penny for your thoughts, Spence?" J.J. said.

"Daniels' research suggests that in less than a year half of the human population will be able to start reading each other's thoughts. Imagine how that will affect the world."

"The way all change does, in both good and bad ways," she said.

"We might be needed to be the leaders of a new generation," Ryan said.

He sat back.

"All of this happened because I was abducted by a jealous ex."

"It was purely coincidental that your state of partial unconsciousness made your mind more flexible to advanced group thought," Ryan said.

"Who knows where it will take us," Reid said.

"Hopefully, to a brighter future," she said.

THE END

Author's Note:

Thanks so much for the support! Consider dropping a review in the honor of the season.

I may write another story featuring Ryan and Reid in the future. I like the idea of Reid mentoring her as he knows what its like to be the youngest member of the team. We'll see what happens in the new year, or sooner.

Thanks again and Happy Holidays!


End file.
